Y tú, ¿cómo moriste?
by Nekiiito
Summary: Para Anthony Masen, todo es nuevo; aún no comprende algunas cosas y posiblemente, no las comprenda nunca. ¡Para qué preocuparse! Si estamos todos muertos, le dice Emmett. AU  EN HIATUS POR PROBLEMAS


**Y tú, ¿cómo moriste?**

**

* * *

**

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Meyer. Mas la trama de este fic, es de mi persona.**

_Para Anthony Masen, todo es nuevo. Aún no comprende algunas cosas, y posiblemente, no las comprenda nunca. ¡Para qué preocuparse! Si estamos todos muertos, le dice Emmett._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Cierro los ojos por un momento y puedo sentirme vivo. _Otra vez_.

Sé que no lo estoy, porque extrañamente me encuentro en un sitio tan hermoso que es imposible experimentarlo en carne propia. Veo mis manos, mis pies, me puedo tocar el rostro, pensar, analizar, sentir, hasta _respirar_.

Pero estoy muerto.

Sé que estoy muerto.

Porque ya no hay más dolor.

Todo es de color blanco. Un blanco especial, porque tiene matices que van desde la nieve hasta el perlado. Una calidez producida por la suave brisa, hace que siga mi camino. Un camino que llevo andando de forma irregular. Las nubes se van formando y comienzan a descender a medida que otras nuevas nubes se preparan para hacer lo mismo, y así sucesivamente…

No estoy solo.

Alrededor mío, cientos… miles de personas deambulan. Algunos de ellos me sorprenden, otros me asustan. De vez en cuando oigo gritos, como también risas.

Pero jamás nunca, del tiempo que llevaba en este sitio, había escuchado a alguien cantar.

—_California girls we're unforgettable, daisy Dukes bikinis on top…_

—¡Emmett! Deja de cantar aquella canción.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Pareces… gay —le recriminaban a un sujeto corpulento, pero de rostro infantil. Tenía parte de su cabeza vendada.

—Pero tú sabes que no lo soy, Rose —a ella le había confundido con un ángel. Desde mi perspectiva no alcanzaba a visualizarle su vestimenta típica, como la mía y la del sujeto gay o no gay.

Los dos se me quedaron observando un instante. Se habían dado cuenta que estaba pendiente de ellos.

Caminé más de prisa. No sabiendo a dónde ir. Pero aquel sujeto me atrapó, tirándome al suelo. Por un momento creí que caería nuevamente a la vida, mas las nubes que se veían transparentes, eran tan fuertes como redes de acero inoxidable. _Yo seguía ahí_.

—¡Emmett, déjalo! —exigió aquella mujer.

—A ti no te había visto, ¿eres nuevo? —me preguntó sin importarle los quejidos que daba la chica, atrás de nosotros.

—¿Nuevo? —repetí.

—Me llamo Emmett —se presentó apretándome la mano con efusividad, una vez que me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

—Anthony —iba a decir _mucho gusto_, pero me parecía raro que uno pudiese conocer a personas aquí arriba, _estando muerto._

—Ella es Rose, mi novia —la rubia se acercó a él, y nos dimos la mano.

—Tu muerte debió de ser fatal —habló Rose. Me toqué el pecho inconscientemente. El parche seguía ahí.

—La de él seguro que fue peor —comenté, refiriéndome a la cabeza de Emmett.

—Ya se le debería de haber curado, pero como es un necio, se la pasa rompiendo cada tres meses —conversaba.

—¿Puedes volver a hacerte daño, estando aquí? —eso no me lo habían explicado cuando había traspasado las puertas. Analizándolo bien, me habían dicho muy pocas cosas.

—¡Chicos! Les estamos esperando hace mucho rato —un tercer personaje comenzaba a acercársenos— ¡Oh! Veo que encontraron a un nuevo amigo —dijo, refiriéndose a mí— bienvenido al purgatorio. Soy Carlisle.

—Anthony —volví a repetir.

—¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros, Anthony? _—_preguntó el recién llegado. A diferencia de Emmett y de mí, el no llevaba ninguna marca de muerte. Quizás habría fallecido de forma natural, y por sus pecados había acabado aquí. Rose tampoco presentaba herida de forma superficial, observándola de mejor forma.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—No hagas preguntas, sólo síguenos. _California girls we're unforgettable, daisy Dukes bikinis on top…_

—¡Emmett!

.

.

Nunca había llegado tan lejos.

En mis dos meses de caminatas interminables, no me había atrevido a cruzar más nubes, temiendo que me perdiese en este mundo. No necesitaba comer, tampoco respirar —pero lo hacía de forma inconsciente— tendría toda una eternidad para encontrar el camino de vuelta, pensándolo bien… ¡qué estúpido, Anthony!

—¡Cariño! Llegamos —Carlisle anunciaba nuestra llegada. No estábamos en una casa. Sólo había… más nubes. Con formas irregulares. Pero de todas maneras, nubes. Entremedio de estas apareció una mujer.

—Bienvenido a casa —ambos se besaron, como si estuviesen vivos, y luego se presentó—. Mi nombre es Esme. Mucho gusto en conocerte —su voz sonaba maternal.

—El es Anthony. Está aquí hace dos meses, es lo que él calcula —Emmett se encargaba de presentarme coloquialmente.

—¿Y Jasper? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Rose. Al no recibir respuestas, supe que ocurría algo extraño ahí. La curiosidad no podía más conmigo. Necesitaba saciar mis dudas, entonces me atreví a preguntar.

—Ustedes… ¿se conocían antes de morir? —Esme sonrió maternalmente. Emmett, mostraba todos sus dientes.

—Ninguno de nosotros se conoció en vida —habló Carlisle.

—Aunque no lo creas, este tipo de permanencia, también es considerado como vida —agregó Rose. Conocer a estos sujetos, me estaba _matando_, literalmente.

—¿Recuerdas cómo moriste, Anthony? —la pregunta de Esme me hizo pensar en aquel momento. Mas lo único que recordaba, era un fuerte disparo, atravesando mi corazón.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Por lo menos, este no se comporta como Jazz —susurró demasiado fuerte Emmett.

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Todos nosotros recordamos nuestras muertes, y nuestra misión es hacerte recordar la tuya, la de Jasper, y la de todas las _personas_ que llegan al purgatorio, esperando la decisión de nuestra eternidad —me explicaba vagamente Rose, mientras cogía un poco de nube y jugaba a darle forma.

—Jasper, al igual que tú, todavía no recuerda su deceso, por lo que sigue estando aquí.

—¿No creerás que es algo tonto? Ya lleva más de sesenta años aquí, y nunca nos ha comentado algo al respecto —Emmett analizaba todo lo que pensaba en voz alta.

—Si ustedes ya recordaron sus muertes, ¿por qué entonces siguen aquí? —mientras más hablaban, más me confundían.

—Eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo, y aquí sobra. Así que no te desanimes —contestó Esme, regalándome otra sonrisa.

—Quizás esta vez funcione, y Jasper se decida a abrirse con nosotros. Iré a buscarlo. No tardo —Carlisle salió de aquel lugar, atravesando las nubes.

Emmett seguía tarareando la canción, en tanto iba amasando nubes para que nos sentásemos. Pensé por un instante que a ese sujeto le encantaba hablar de cómo había muerto.

—¡Que no quiero oír más sus experiencias! —supuse que sería Jasper el que gritaba. Me asombré al verle vestido de militar de los años cuarenta y cinco. Su cabeza estaba más vendada que la de Emmett, sus brazos y piernas también.

—Es la última vez que te lo pido, Jasper, por favor. Prometo no volver a molestarte más —Carlisle le trataba como a un hijo. Jasper me observó, y luego se tiró a una de las nubes.

Esme se fue donde su ¿_pareja?_ para darle ánimos.

—Bien, ya estamos todos. Ahora podremos comenzar —Rose hablaba ceremonialmente.

—¿Algún voluntario? —preguntó Carlisle, Emmett movía sus manos estrepitosamente.

—¿Rose?

—¿Esme?

—Está bien, Emmett —dijo resignado, aunque por un instante, le vi más aliviado. Todos me observaron de pronto— Anthony, tú tienes que comenzar.

—¿Comenzar qué?

—Con la conversación, di cualquier cosa —me animó Esme. Permanecimos en silencio por un instante. Luego, se me ocurrió una pregunta.

—Tú… ¿cómo moriste?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

De Transporte público, me paso a una temática distinta y surrealista xD

Este fic contará las fatídicas muertes de Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rose, para ayudar a Anthony y Jasper a encontrar el motivo de sus muertes para poder gozar de la vida en el paraíso. A medida que esto vaya ocurriendo, Anthony irá aprendiendo por qué ocurren ciertas cosas en el purgatorio. Por qué están ellos, si aparentan ser personas de bien, cómo es que son parejas e infinidades de dudas que le irán naciendo a medida que la historia siga su curso.

Tendrá su drama, pero trataré en la medida de hacerlo algo cómico y fácil de leer. Bella y Alice aparecerán, pero más adelante, así que tengan paciencia :D

Y ustedes… ¿cómo creen que murió Emmett?

Les doy una pista, y sería: **gatito.**


End file.
